Spellbinding Circle
の |phon = Rokubōsei no Jubaku |trans = Curse of the Hexagram |image = SpellbindingCircle-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |number = 18807108 |lore = Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. |frlore = Sélectionnez 1 Monstre. Tant que cette Carte reste face visible sur le Terrain, le Monstre sélectionné ne peut pas Attaquer ou changer sa Position de Combat. Quand le Monstre sélectionné est détruit, détruisez cette Carte. |itlore = Scegli 1 Mostro. Fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno, il Mostro selezionato non può attaccare né cambiare la sua posizione di battaglia. Quando il Mostro selezionato viene distrutto, anche questa carta viene distrutta. |ptlore = Selecione 1 monstro no campo. O monstro selecionado não pode atacar ou alterar sua Posição de Batalha. Quando o monstro selecionado é destruído, destrua esta carta. |splore = Selecciona 1 monster que controle tu oponente. Este no puede attack o cambiar de battle position. Cuanado ese monster es destroyed, destroy esta carta. |jplore = 相手フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体を選択して発動する。選択したモンスターは攻撃する事ができず、表示形式を変更する事もできない。選択したモンスターが破壊された時、このカードを破壊する。 |chlore = 選擇對方場上存在的１隻怪獸發動。選擇的怪獸不能攻擊，也不能把表示形式變更。選擇的怪獸破壞時，這張卡破壞。 |mangalore = A monster equipped with this card decreases its ATK by 700 points. |edslore = Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap or Effect Monster Card. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If the selected monster is offered as a Tribute, this card is not destroyed. |ddslore = Power reduction of opposing monsters |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-EN034 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN026 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN092 - C) |na_sets = Spell Ruler (MRL-006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-045 - C) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E006 - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-FR026 - C) Maître des Magies (MDM-F006 - UR) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR034 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR092 - C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-G006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE034 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE092 - C) |it_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT006 - R) Spell Ruler (SDM-I006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT034 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT092 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT045 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP006 - R) Spell Ruler (SDH-S006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP034 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP092 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP005 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP006 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-006 - R) Magic Ruler (MR-06) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP034 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-35 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-036 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR045 - C) |gx1_sets = Continuous Effects (Rare) |gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Common) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 010, 014, 015, 021, 029, 033, 034, 035, 036, 053, 065, 066, 075, 076, 085, 097, 099, 103, 106, 108, 129, 132, 133, 140 |anime_gx = 007 |manga_d = 036, 037, 056, 067 |manga_r = 006, 009 |mst1 = Destroys itself |action1 = Prevents battle position changes |attack1 = Prevents attacks |dordc = 30 |dornumber = 801 |database_id = 4355 }}